Aurora
''Aurora Portia Toadstool ''or simply known as Aurora or her first and last name, being Aurora Toadstool '''and also known by the nickname '''Brat is a three year old girl and the daughter of Diego and Princess Rosalina. She is triplets with Boomer and Estella, and the younger sister of Buttercup. Also the female counterpart of Orion. She also takes plenty of forms. A pokemon, a trainer, and Miku, and another example being teddy bear form and precure form(+plus power forms) of Mofurun. She also can be Regina from Precure, but what she does is she changes into them with magic. It alters her personality slightly, too. Personality Very protective of her father, and her father in law, and her husband, Bowser Jr Koopa. She is inspired to be just like them. She's usually vert nice, sweet, caring and usually doesn't get involved in fights, but when she dislikes someone is the exact opposite and is very often getting into fights and rude in everyway. Abilities She had all the abilities of Dimentio, such as creating dimensions, and creating anything (stat boosts, buildings) in her dimensions. She has absorbed the Purity Heart and Chaos Heart, which later made Chaos Aurora and Purity Aurora but is still a large boost in stats. She learned magic from a wand and uses that to change her form and turn older and do a lot of stuff, but she rarely uses it. She also has Cosmic powers. She can turn into a vampire, and do a couple other things but the fact is she has a lot of powers but is horrible in controlling most of them or forgets she has the others. She also controls & is immune to poison, and has basic powerpuff powers. When she's in her true form(three),all of her attack powers lowers by half. She also rarely fights no matter if she's in her fake age form or her true form. Purity Aurora/Brat After absorbing the Purity Heart, The Purity Heart with magic and Aurora's body created another soul inside Aurora. Its pure positive energy and gives her more new powers most being related to light and destroying darkness. She rarely uses those powers though. Purity talks inside of Aurora's mind, but can also take over her entire body, which makes Aurora just be someone talking in the mind. It also makes Aurora's eyes pink, and gets fake age her's outfit, but colored pink. She also wears her hair with one ponytail instead of pigtails. Despite Brat's fake age having the outfit but only in faded blue and when she pretends to be 6, Purity keeps that outfit when Purity is 3 or 6. They're nicknamed: Purity Aurora, Purity, or Purity Brat. She has the personality of being kind, sweet, kinda a prankster but trying not to hurt others. She just wants to help people. Chaos Aurora/Brat After absorbing the Chaos Heart, The Chaos Heart with magic and Aurora's body created another soul inside Aurora. Its negative energy gives her new powers most being related to darkness and created blackholes. She rarly uses those powers though. Chaos talks inside of Aurora's mind, but can also take over her entire body, which makes Aurora just be someone talking in the mind. It also makes Aurora's eyes faded red, and gets the fake age her's outfit, but colored faded red. She also has her hair turn black. Despite Brat's fake age having the outfit but only in faded blue and when she pretends to be 6, Chaos keeps that outfit wh en Chaos is 3 or 6. They're nicknamed: Chaos Aurora, Chaos, or Chaos Brat. She has the personality of being rude, sassy, impatient, and wanting her way. She is inspired by evil people and wants to be just like them and usually ends up being the minion of others evil, such as what happened when she helped Diana. Luna Luna is the form Aurora takes when she turns into an espurr from pokemon. Luna is a basic looking espurr who acts just like Aurora, due to being the same person. The only difference is as an Espurr, Aurora acts nicer for some reason. She rarely uses this form, but she does use it when she wants to just relax. Her father, Diego is a male meowstic named Meowstino when he takes a pokemon form. Name: Luna (Pokemon version of Aurora) Age: 3 Gender: female Species: Espurr Moves: Disarming voice, yawn, toxic, Dark pulse Nature: Naughty Ability: Infiltrator Held Item: everstone Appearance(if they wear an outfit): A little bow resembling her toddler outfit as a human. Personality: Same as normal Bio(optional): Daughter of Meowmi (mimi/kinda Rosalina) and Meowstino(Diego). Pokemon Trainer Following after her father, Diego, Aurora is a pokemon trainer. She doesn't have 6 pokemon, and only has 4. She acts the same as a trainer personality wise, and appearance only changes with her not having a star and instead having a Quick Ball as toddler Brat. When she uses a fake age she doesn't wear anything special, so she rarely changes ages as a trainer, especially since its not needed to use the fake age to be stronger when she's never fighting herself. She's a simple trainer who just likes catching pokemon. She usually just picks random pokemon but mostly has psychic pokemon. Pokemon Starry Starry is a female meowstic at level 40. With their moves being: Future sight, Protect, Return, and Toxic Cosmo Cosmo is a level 100 espurr with a everstone, obtained from trading. He never listens to Aurora thus his level not mattering. Cosmo is a male. His moves are disarming voice, confusion, psyshock, Psybeam Bubbles Bubbles is the name of Aurora's starter pokemon, Piplup. She's currently a level 43 with an everstone. Bubble's is a female. Moves are Blizzard, Hydro Pump, Bide, and toxic. Moon Moon is the second espurr Aurora has. They're a level 5, male. His moves are Toxic, protect, psychic double team. Relationships Spectator - Aurora see's spectator like her mother, and loves hanging out with her. Diego - She cares a lot about her father and hates seeing people around him, but not to the extreme. She's sassy to him, but does care for him a lot. Rosalina - Due to her mother never being around, she cares for her and misses her but has no bond. Boomer - She has a teasingly bond with him and likes making her brother mad. Estella - They argue a lot but in a joking way, and love being around each other. They're best friends. Buttercup - She cares a lot about BC despite rarely being around her. She cares for her older sister a lot and likes being around her. Rosanna - She doesn't really know her older sister but really wants to. Bowser Jr Koopa - She has a close bond with her husband and likes him a lot. She rarely argues with him and cares a lot about him. Bowser - She acts like she does to Diego around him, but slightly more annoyed. She still has a good bond with her father in law and is very loyal to him, Jr, Diego, and all her friends & family. Orion - She is best friends with her male counterpart and bonds and hangs out with him a lot. Diana - She wants Diana to be her mother, but at the same time hates how often she's around Diego. She has a slight grudge against Diana, but still likes her. Bouncy, Balmy, Menny, Mandy, Brenna - She has a close bond with all her kids and cares for them a lot and cares a lot about their safety. Backstory Enemies of the Koopa Empire Aurora would see Bowser Jr Koopa bullying Boomer as she acted OP and argued with Bowser Jr. She ended up fighting him alongside Boomer and a couple others, but being defeated. Eventually, the Koopalings appeared, making fighting for the world even harder. Aurora and Boomer would work really hard to fight them, but most of the time failed, with their biggest enemy being Ludwig Von Koopa. Ludwig even made a collar to put around PPG's neck which would suspend their powers and shock them, later even updating it to take their souls. It was impossible to take off the collar unless you were the Koopalings, Bowser or Bowser Jr Koopa. Meeting Lemmy She always was enemies with the Koopa Empire and of course the Koopalings but when someone brave asked Aurora(at the time, Brat) to send a message to each koopaling showing he disliked them, Brat did it. When she went to Lemmy Koopa's circus she of course said the message, but also asked to join his circus and work for him, since she admired his work. 'Dating Lemmy Koopa' Belle, daughter of Butch and Buttercup was dating Lemmy Koopa, before eventually being forced to break up with him by someone threatening him if she didn't. Lemmy was unaware of the threat, and figured Belle just betrayed him. Filled with rage, he attacked Boomer to make her sad. Eventually, Baby Rosalina had first started dating Ludwig Koopa which had made Brat admit to Rosalina she would date Lemmy if she could. Eventually, Lemmy happened to pop up, and asked Brat to date him. She excitingly accepted as they dated for a long time. Joining the empire After finally being done with Estella being mean to her, and to bond more with Lemmy, she joined the Koopa Empire. Adopted by Diego To grow a larger bond with Boomer, Aurora got adopted by Diego. She later saw him as her real dad. She lived a normal life until she became Aurora. Becoming Aurora She was Brat the powerpunk. But a different version. She got adopted by Diego and eventually using Diego's cosmic powers, had turned into his real daughter, thus changing her age down from 6 to 3 and making her inherit his powers. She asked for a different name due to disliking her name being an insult, and Aurora was born. 'An Arranged Marriage' Set up by Berserk and Bowser, Lemmy and Aurora were forced to break up. Due to Aurora being the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom now, and even taken over a couple kingdoms, Bowser Jr who currently ruled the world dating her would make more power for both sides. So Aurora's sister and her boss, Bowser forced the marriage. The two hated each other. At first Brat was rude to him and when he took over her sister, Estella's kingdom when she was away, She used her power she got from the marriage to force it back into Estella's hands. Over time, Bowser Jr and Brat did start liking each other, as the two are low very close. Second in command She trained forever and eventually, to make her father proud, she was promoted to second in command by the Koopa Empire. Bratch One the Koopa Empire was erased from history, Bowser gave his star spirit to Bowser Jr Koopa keeping Bowser Jr alive. Bowser Jr trained for a long time and came back, only to see Aurora was dating Butch due to thinking Bowser Jr was gone, and Butch reminded her of Bowser Jr, and Aurora reminded Butch of Buttercup. Aurora broke up with Butch and went back to Jr. Bringing the koopa empire back She, and Bowser Jr Koopa time traveled to the past and saved the Koopa empire completly, as wars started again, but Aurora and Jr were happy things were back. Things carried on as normal after that. Gallery Trying a new human art style by pastel star-dcmakot.png wandproblem.png Aurorafakeform.png thingthing.png babysitterthing.png tsundereAurora.png hhhhh.png havingfun.png auroraaaaa.png Mofurun A.png Mofurun B.png Mofurun C.png Mofurun D.png Mofurun E.png Trivia * She is the only toadstool to have a middle name besides Badi, with her middle name being Portia. * She used to be very listening to her father, Diego but now is very rude to him teasingly. She still hates anyone taking time away from him, especially since she has little time with him to begin with. * She loves using baby toys when she's three (Example: fake cars, trains, blocks, etc.) * She as a three year old can in fact fly and do other things, using her inherited cosmic powers, but she hates using those unless its an only option. * Used to force people to call her Aurora, now tries to get people to call her Brat * Her wand also gives her the PPG form she uses, and lets her turn into a vampire. Category:Toadstool Family Category:Characters Category:Parent Swapper